Walk Away
by Toomuch2soon
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have had a past relationship. What happens when they both think the other is seeing someone? Song fic. R


**I do not own Naruto or "Walk away (remember me)"**

**This is an old sotry that I put onto my new (current) account. It is complete and will NOT be updates, nor will any of my other stories**

* * *

Sakura crossed the road; she was heading toward the hospital. She had a surgery at 12:45...

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

Her mind drifted from the surgery to _him_. She remembered the way he walked, the way his eyes turned up a little when he smirked, the way he always kept blank faces..._No._ She wouldn't put herself through the pain of thinking about him.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

_And I feel that I must confess_

_Even though it kills me to have to say_

_I'll admit that I was impressed_

_Physically just short of perfection_

_Gotta commend you on your selection_

_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

_In the back of my mind_

_I can't help but question_

_Does she rub your feet_

_When you've had a long day_

_Scratch your scalp_

_When you take out your braids lol, Sasuke with braids is a scary though…just ignore that part)_

_Does she know that you like too_

_Play PS2 till 6 in the morning_

_Like I do_

Sakura whipped a tear away from her cheekbone. She blinked as the tears wanted to continue to fall. She opened her eyes wide to stop them. Her eyes stung from the lack of blinking. She quickly looked down to keep her face from view. Her mind had a flashback of when she had last seen _him_.

**Flashback:**

**Sasuke walking (More of a strut...) down the street. He turned a corner, not even acknowledging Sakura, and kissed some girl on the cheek. Sakura's inside's immediately turned to ice. She twisted her head around the corner to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Yup. There he was. Sitting at some little café with some girl. How un-Sasuke like can he get? **

**Sakura couldn't help but realize how pretty the girl was. brown hair curled perfectly at the end, as it faded into blond. Her read cherry lips seemed to sparkle as she spoke, and the way she smiled, Sakura could have sworn Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the brightness. Sakura was disgusted. She turned on her heal and walked away.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_I can't explain this feeling_

_  
I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_(I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me)_

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_(I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me)_

The image of Sasuke and the girl flittered in her mind. Sakura quickly shoved in the back of her head. She couldn't stand seeing Sasuke with another girl. Even though they never went out (Sasuke never even really paid any attention to her...) she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach when she saw him with that girl. She remembered that he didn't seem totaly interested in what she was saying, he kind of just...looked past her. Her heart did a small flip. Maybe, there was still hope-

No. Sasuke would never love her.

_I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day_

_Hoping maybe you'll come back_

_And though I tell myself not to be afraid_

_To move on but it seems I can't_

_Though a new man has given me attention_

_It ain't the same as your affection_

_Though I know I should be content_

_In the back of my mind_

_I can't help but question_

_Does he kiss me on the forehead_

_Before we play_

_Show up on my doorstep_

_(with a bouquet)_

_Does he call me in the middle of the day_

_Just to say hey baby I love you_

_Like you used to_

She was so stupid. After seeing Sasuke come back from Orochimaru, she instantly gave up on trying to make him love her. He was still cold and distant with her. She then decided to try dating other guys. But, they never seemed to really care about her. Even though Sasuke had been a cold heated bastard, he still (kind of) cared about Sakura. If she was sad, he would ask her what's wrong, he even gave her flowers once on her birthday. But, all that was for friendship...Psh. Who was she kidding? She had tried so many times (actually 27 times, but who's counting?) since he got back to try and make friendly conversations, or get a simple answer out of his mouth.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_  
I think about it everyday_

_  
And even though we've moved on_

_  
It gets so hard to walk away_

_  
(I'm gonna remember you_

_  
You're gonna remember me)_

_  
Walk Away, Walk Away_

_  
(I'm gonna remember you_

_  
You're gonna remember me)_

He seemed to be even more distant (if possible) over the last 2 weeks. She couldn't think of anything that would have made him want to avoid her more than usual. She picked up her pace and headed for the hospital. It was almost 11:45.

**(1) **Sasuke POV

_I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me_

_The things we did_

_The way we shared our fantasies_

_Just you and me_

_My friend, my love, my family_

_How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be_

_Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing_

_Sometimes I miss her and wish that it was you I'm missing_

_Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging_

_And I realize how much I'm bugging_

_I miss you_

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and left. Another boring day with another annoying girl. He inwardly sighed. He lifted his head and gazed at the cloudless sky. He thought of Sakura as a pink sakura petal landed on his nose. He grimaced and shook it off. Annoying. Just like her...He didn't know what he had done. He came back, he left her alone...It was just like old times. Why did she seem confused? It was not until he saw her with the Hyuuga, did he get it; she didn't love him anymore. He had hoped that maybe they could get a little closer. She was supposed to be the one to do that though. I mean, who would expect _The_ Uchiha to try and get on better terms with someone, much less a girl? The thought was utterly stupid, he had decided. Scowling, he turned left, and headed towards the hospital.

End of Sasuke's POV

_(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)_

_So hard to express this feeling_

_Cause nobody compares to you_

_And you know she'll never love you like I do _

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

Sakura rushed out of the E.R. She quickly shed her bloody gloves, and cranked the water faucet on. Lathering her hands in soap, she stripped her hands free of most of the germs, and stuffed on some clean gloves. She pushed hurriedly on the swinging door, and was met with panicked screams, and the sound of beeping machines. She ran over to the patient. Gathering chakra in the palm of her hand, she made some hand sings and put her hand right on top the patient's heart.

Beads of sweat rolled down Sakura's face, as she felt her chakra drain from her body.. She quickly let go. She was panting heavily, and went over to Tsunade, as someone else went to take her place.

"I tried my best, I think she'll make it," Sakura turned her eyes and met Tsunade's serious gaze.

"You've done well, Sakura," at that moment, one of the nurses came over to Tsunade, and told her the patient was going to live. "Sakura," Tsunade turned to her student, "you may go home now, you've earned it."

Sakura flashed her teacher a quick smile, and left the room.

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me) _

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

_Remember You_

_(I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me) _

_(I'm gonna remember you_

_You're gonna remember me)_

Sakura turned the corner. The bright smile was still glued on her face. The warm glow og happiness rested in her chest as she thought about the little girl. She was going to live. Sakura wasn't looking where she was going, and stopped abruptly. In front of her was Uchiha Sasuke. Her face obviously held confusion, for Sasuke gave her a strange look.

Then, she smiled at him.

And he smiled too.


End file.
